Odio, Rencor y Asco
by Noe13
Summary: sólo quería venganza, por la muerte de un ser querido y amado, aunque la vida le costase.


01/12/2008 06:48:00

**Notas:** Otro oneshot, aber que tal.

** Odio  
**

Ya tenía 18 años. Hacía tan solo unos meses Yoh seguía siendo el mismo de hace 5 años alegre y sonriente, sin preocupaciones y feliz con la vida. Pero desde hacía tres días, aquel Yoh Asakura murió, y fue reemplazado por una persona totalmente diferente.

Estaba sentado frente al televisor apagado y mirando fijamente a un punto de la pared. Esos días apenas comía algo y ni siquiera dormía en la noche, era un muerto viviente que durante esos días no había recibido la luz del sol, y todo eso por que un par de estúpidos aburridos la mataron. Por su culpa. Mataron a Anna sin compasión después de una simple bronca en un bar. Sentía como si algo le estuviese comiendo por dentro, un agudo dolor por todo el cuerpo que no cesaba en ningún minuto. Le daban ganas de vomitar, de gritar,llorar , matar al primero que se le cruzase y cortarse las venas. Cortarse las venas, eso fue lo primero que cruzó su mente, pero recordar que esos asesinos seguían libres le hizo olvidarse de esa idea.

Y ahora Yoh comprendía a Hao. Ese sentimiento de rencor, odio y asco hacia los humanos, esa sed de venganza, una cruel y sangrienta venganza por el asesinato de un ser querido. Y le daba lo mismo que ocurriera después, le daba igual si acababa en prisión, en un manicomio o muerto. Porque sin ella, él ya había dejado de vivir.

Ya eran las once de la mañana. Ya estaba listo para plantarle cara a aquellos cobardes.

Solamente cogió su chaqueta, dos frascos de cristal, uno azul, lleno de antidepresivos fuertes y otro verde con antidepresivos mas suaves y una botella de cerveza. Y así salió a la calle, sin olvidarse del objeto con el que les quitaría la vida igual que ellos se la quitaron a ella.

Aquel día era muy soleado aunque algo fresco. Caminó por la calle a paso rápido,furioso , sin mirar al cruzar, siendo casi atropellado e insultado por los conductores de los vehículos y chocando con toda la gente, pero no le importaba. Y en la calle principal llegó al bar, donde cada mañana aquellos hombres iban para emborracharse a tempranas horas de la mañana.

La calle era ancha, con sillas en la terraza, y apoyados en la pared estaban esos dos desgraciados, el hombre de un rubio muy claro, con ojos grises y el rostro pálido, bebiendo junto al otro hombre castaño, que era más moreno que él ,de ojos azules y varias cicatrices en la cara, ambos riendo a carcajadas.

Ante eso, Yoh tuvo un ataque de ira.

Del bolsillo de su chaqueta sacó el frasco azul y vació las pastillas en la boca. Las tragó como pudo y volvió a hacer lo mismo con otro bote, en el cual había menos. Tiró los dos botes y abrió la botella de cerveza con las uñas. Bebió dos tragos y arrojó con todas sus fuerzas la botella en la cabeza de uno de los hombres. Ésta se rompió en el acto derramando el alchohl por su chaqueta y cabello. El rubio se agarró la cabeza con las dos manos a causa del dolor y cuando se dio la vuelta para ver al culpable recibió un puñetazo en la cara que le hizo caer al suelo .Yoh comenzó a golpearle en la cara hasta que el castaño le apartó a un lado de una patada en las costillas. Le agarró del cuello y le puso de pie, apoyado a la pared donde le dio un rodillazo en el estómago. Yoh se encogió del dolor, pero a pesar de eso, le asestó otro puñetazo en la cara. Éste le soltó, pero el rubio le sostuvo por los hombros, le atrajo para atrás y con una fuerza descomunal lo arrojó contra la dura pared. Yoh calló al suelo y quedó inmóvil durante unos segundos por el impacto. Comenzó a marearse e intentó levantarse. Mientras esos dos le daban patadas y le golpeaban con las sillas. Cuando pensaron que ya era suficiente le dejaron en el suelo y se dieron la vuelta para irse. Sangrando de la frente y la boca, Yoh se levantó, comenzaba a marearse y se le emborronaba la visión, volvió a golpear al castaño, su amigo le agarró del cuello con una mano y con una pequeña navaja le apuñaló tres veces en abdomen. Yoh calló de rrodillas con una enorme mancha en la camiseta y los dos hombres salieron corriendo. Pero antes de pasar a la otra acera hizo un último movimiento. De su chaqueta sacó una pistola y disparó dos veces seguidas, y echo eso calló al suelo con las manos ensangnrentadas. Ambos hombres cayeron en medio de la carretera, ambos sin vida y algunos coches frenaron de golpe para no arrollarlos.

Yoh notó un agradable sabor de boca y una gran calma en su interior, ya no tenía preocupaciones, rencor, odio ni asco. El dulce sabor de la venganza.

La gente que presenció la brutal paliza corrió para ayudarlo. Todos formaron un circulo a su alrededor hasta que llegó la policía y la ambulancia. Yoh Asakura, el tranquilo y sonriente chico volvió a renacer durante unos segundos antes de morir en el suelo de esa fría calle.

"Aunque no pueda recuperar a Anna en esta vida, sí la podré recuperar en la que viene." Esas fueron sus últimas palabras.

**FIN**

**Notas: **Una tontería,

Weno dejen reviews


End file.
